Incarichi
Gli Incarichi sono le side quest di Mass Effect e Mass Effect 2. Ci sono una larga varietà di incarichi da completare; questa pagina è una lista di essi. Clicca su una specifico incarico nella lista per leggere il suo walkthrough dettagliato. Per una lista di missioni suddivise per ammassi e sistemi, visualizza la Mass Effect System Guide. Alcuni incarichi sono mostrati più di una volta; è intenzionale ed è stato fatto per renderli più semplici da trovare listandoli in tutti i contesti rilevanti così come appaiono nel Codex. Per una lista in ordine alfabetico degli incarichi guarda Categoria:Incarichi; per le locations guarda Categoria:Locations Incarichi. Mass Effect I nomi degli incarichi dati qui sono intesi per combaciare con quelli nel gioco; a volte il gioco stesso è contraddittorio, in quel caso tutte le variazioni sono listate qui (esempio Asari Diplomacy, Missing Person). Incarichi Specifici del Personaggio Storia di Shepard Questi incarichi sono relativi alla storia pre-servizio di Shepard. *Cittadella: Ricordi Tristi E Dolorosi (disponibile solo se Shepard è uno Spaziale) *Cittadella: Vecchi Amici (disponibile solo se Shepard è un Terrestre) *Cittadella: Mi Ricordo Di Me (disponibile solo se Shepard è un Colono) Incarichi dei Membri della Squadra Questi incarichi sono relativi alle storie dei compagni dell'equipaggio. *Garrus: Trova Il Dottor Saleon → Garrus: Il Dottor Saleon E' Morto *Tali E I Geth → Pellegrinaggio Di Tali *Wrex: Corazza Di Famiglia Incarichi della Cittadella Generali Questi incarichi sono disponibili durante la prima e le future visite alla Cittadella. *Cittadella: Consorte Asari *Cittadella: Dottoressa Michel → Cittadella: La Dottoressa Michel E' Salva *Cittadella: Ritorno A Casa *Cittadella: I Timori Di Jahleed → Cittadella: Il Segreto Di Jahleed → Cittadella: Jahleed E Chorban | Cittadella: Jahleed Restituisce Tutto | Cittadella: Jahleed Arrestato *Cittadella: Il Profeta Del Presidium *Cittadella: La Richiesta Della Giornalista *Cittadella: La Sorella Di Rita → Cittadella: La Sorella Di Rita E Chellick → Cittadella: La Sorella Di Rita E' Salva *Cittadella: Scansiona I Custodi *Cittadella: Schells, Il Giocatore D'Azzardo → Cittadella: Scanner Di Schells Consegnato | Cittadella: I Dati Per Schells *Cittadella: Rintracciare Il Segnale *Cittadella: L'Ammiratore *Cittadella: Xeltan Protesta → Cittadella: Xeltan Convinto Seconda Visita Questi incarichi sono disponibili dopo aver completato una delle missioni principali (Noveria, Feros o il reclutamento di Liara). *Cittadella: Affari Di Famiglia *Cittadella: Posizionare Una Cimice *Cittadella: Ispezione A Sorpresa *Cittadella: Il Quarto Potere Visita della Detenzione Questi incarichi sono disponibili solamente durante la tua detenzione sulla Cittadella. *Cittadella: Il Nostro Peggior Nemico *Cittadella: La Richiesta Del Negoziatore Incarichi Dei Pianeti Esplorati Questi incarichi sono specifiche del pianeta relativo. Feros *Feros: Carne Di Varren *Feros: Celle Energetiche *Feros: Fornitura Idrica *Feros: Geth Nelle Gallerie *Feros: Recuperare I Dati Noveria *Noveria: Spionaggio *Noveria: Contrabbando Virmire *Virmire: Assistere La Squadra Di Kirrahe → Virmire: La Squadra Di Kirrahe *Virmire: Wrex E La Genofagia → Virmire: Wrex Convinto Incarichi Dello Spazio Ampio Questi incarichi abbracciano tutto lo spazio controllato dalla Cittadella. Gli incarichi prefissate con l'indicatore INE rappresentano incarichi che prendono posto su pianeti inesplorati. Incarichi Della Collezione Galattica Questi incarichi impegnano nel viaggiare nello Spazio della Cittadella e trovare numerosi collezionabili. * INE: Dischi Dati Prothean → INE: Collezione Completata * INE: Insegne Turian → INE: Collezione Completata * INE: Minerali Preziosi → INE: Perlustrazione Completata * INE: Trova Le Insegne Di Battaglia → INE: Collezione Completata * INE: Scritti Delle Asari → INE: Collezione Completata Incarichi Dello Spazio Inesplorato *INE: Acquisizione Ostile *INE: Scienziati Morti *INE: Incursioni Dei Geth *INE: Predoni *Indaga Sulla Struttura → INE: Struttura ExoGeni *INE: Diplomazia Asari *Indaga Sui Campioni → INE: La Colonia Fantasma *INE: Sonda Spia *Strana Trasmissione → INE: Maggiore Kyle *INE: Cerberus *INE: La Colonia Fantasma *INE: Deposito Sigma-23 *INE: Mercantile Alla Deriva *INE: Richiesta Di Soccorso *INE: Struttura ExoGeni *INE: Mastini Dell'Ade *INE: Ostaggio *INE: Postazione D'Ascolto Alpha → INE: Postazione D'Ascolto Theta → INE: Deposito Sigma-23 *INE: Postazione D'Ascolto Theta *INE: Mercantile Disperso *INE: Modulo Dati Disperso *INE: Maggiore Kyle *INE: Marine Dispersi → INE: Cerberus → INE: Mastini Dell'Ade *INE: Squadra Di Perlustrazione Dispersa *INE: IV Ribelle *Letture Insolite → INE: Richiesta Di Soccorso Incarichi dipendenti dallo status Eroe/Rinnegato *INE: Base Sotto Assedio *UNC: The Negotiation DLC X57 *X57: Bring Down the Sky *X57: Avoid the Blasting Caps *X57: Missing Engineers Stazione Pinnacle *Stazione Pinnacle: Combat Missions *Stazione Pinnacle: Convoy *Stazione Pinnacle: Vidinos Mass Effect 2 Normandy *Normandy: FBA Couplings *Normandy: Serrice Ice Brandy *Normandy: Special Ingredients Omega *Omega: Archangel: Datapad Recovered *Omega: Batarian Bartender *Omega: Packages for Ish *Omega: Struggling Quarian *Omega: The Patriarch *Omega: The Professor: Missing Assistant Citadel *Citadel: Crime in Progress *Citadel: False Positives *Citadel: Found Forged ID → Citadel: False Positives *Citadel: Krogan Sushi N7 *N7: Abandoned Mine *N7: Abandoned Research Station *N7: Anomalous Weather Detected *N7: Archeological Dig Site → N7: MSV Strontium Mule → N7: Blue Suns Base → N7: Javelin Missiles Launched *N7: Blood Pack Base *N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay → N7: Blood Pack Base *N7: Blue Suns Base *N7: Captured Mining Facility *N7: Eclipse Smuggling Depot *N7: Endangered Research Station *N7: Hahne-Kedar Facility *N7: Imminent Ship Crash *N7: Javelin Missiles Launched *N7: Lost Operative *N7: Mining the Canyon *N7: MSV Estevanico *N7: MSV Strontium Mule *N7: Quarian Crash Site *N7: Wrecked Merchant Freighter → N7: Abandoned Research Station → N7: Hahne-Kedar Facility Illium *Illium: A Troublemaker → Illium: Conrad Verner *Illium: Blue Rose of Illium *Illium: Conrad Verner *Illium: Gianna Parasini *Illium: Indentured Service *Illium: Medical Scans *Illium: The Assassin: Salarian Family Data *Illium: The Justicar: Smuggling Evidence *Illium: The Justicar: Stolen Goods Found *Illium: The Prodigal: Lost Locket Found Tuchanka *Tuchanka: Combustion Manifold *Tuchanka: Killing Pyjaks *Tuchanka: Old Blood: Missing Scout DLC *Normandy Crash Site Project Firewalker *Project Firewalker: Geth Incursion *Project Firewalker: Prothean Site (Labelled Project Firewalker: Prothean Ruin on the Galaxy Map) *Project Firewalker: Rosalie Lost *Project Firewalker: Survey Sites Located (Labelled Project Firewalker: Artifact Collection on the Galaxy Map) *Project Firewalker: Volcano Station (Labelled Project Firewalker: Recover Research Data on the Galaxy Map) Project Overlord *Overlord (Labelled Investigate Project Overlord on the Galaxy Map) *Overlord: Atlas Station *Overlord: Prometheus Station *Overlord: Vulcan Station Arrival *Arrival (Labelled Rescue Dr. Kenson on the Galaxy Map)